A hybrid electro-mechanical vehicular transmission utilizes interactive planetary gear arrangements that are operatively connected to an engine and two motor/generators. Selective utilization of torque transfer devices such as a clutch enable power transfer via the planetary gear arrangements from the engine and/or motor/generators to the output member of the transmission.
A power transmission in an electro-mechanical transmission is described in commonly owned U. S. Provisional Application entitled Electrically Variable Transmission with Selective Fixed Ratio Operation, Ser. No. 11/071406, Holmes et al., filed Mar. 3, 2005, and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.